Team Chaotix on Tour!
by Angnix
Summary: A Heroes and Battle based humor story, alot of spoilers, a mysterious client wants to promote the Chaotix as the next big musical sensation! 8, THE STORY IS FINISHED! READ TO FIND OUT THE CLIENT'S IDENTITY!
1. New Case

Team Chaotix on Tour!  
By Angnix  
  
(Thought there should be another Heroes-based humor story. . . full of Heroes spoilers though. . .anyway here's Team Chaotix on Tour!  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story of course, Sonic Team does)  
  
Chaotix Detective Agency, off in one corner stands Espio, he is kind of bored, so he is playing the theme of Super Mario Bros. on his banjo. In comes Vector.  
  
"What the heck is that you are playing Espio? Wanna get sued?"  
  
Espio pulls out a shuriken.  
  
"Any more complains?"  
  
"Ummm, no. . ."  
  
Just then a very excited Charmy comes rushing in.  
  
"WE HAVE WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK!"  
  
Charmy flies around the room erratically, Vector grabs Charmy and puts his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Lay off the sugar kid!"  
  
"It's not sugar, I drink flower nectar and honey!!!"  
  
Espio gives him a weird stare.  
  
"Umm, never mind. Anyway what kinda work?"  
  
"A mysterious client says that he will help promote us as the next big musical group if we agree to give him only 20% of the profit!!!"  
  
"And how do you know this client is trustworthy? Remember what happened last time??? That Eggman still didn't pay us!"  
  
"He says he is one of the people that also fought against Metal Madness and described everything that happened in detail and was impressed by what we did, but he wouldn't say who he was."  
  
"Charmy, Eggman was there too, are you sure it wasn't Eggman?"  
  
"Would Eggman be stupid enough to try to trick us again especially after how we beat him up and everything? Plus whoever it was was awfully short and was in disguise, way too short and way, way too slim to be Eggman!"  
  
Vector being a detective and all wanted to know all details as possible.  
  
"So, how short was he? What did his voice sound like?"  
  
"He was about Espio's size and I think he was purposely disguising his voice, kind of deep though. . ."  
  
"About Espio's size huh, well that eliminates Omega and Big for sure, probably Cream and Tails too since they are kind of small. So that leaves Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy. Hmm. . ."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot! He told me to call him by the codename "Maria""  
  
"Maria? Sounds like a girl then Charmy! What guy would want to be called Maria?"  
  
"Well see Vector, umm, I didn't see those things Amy and Rouge have that guys stare at for some reason, even though I don't understand that myself. . ."  
  
"Charmy, when you're older. . ."  
  
"Anyway I think he has quills or something that he was hiding with a big hat and the big loose fitting cloak."  
  
"Well, that doesn't help much Charmy, Sonic, Shadow, Amy have quills, Knuckles has those dreads and Rouge has those huge brea. . . I mean ears to hide, so that doesn't help much. . . plus if it was a girl that cloak would hide. . . darn, now I can't stop thinking about them. . ."  
  
"Whoever it is, maybe Maria is some clue. Whatever the case is, this is too interesting to pass up, so boys, what do ya think?"  
  
Charmy buzzes happily through the room.  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
Espio gives Vector a concerned stare, but then nods in agreement. Charmy then buzzes around happily again.  
  
"Yay! Let's rock n' roll!"  
  
(I will update this if I get some reviews.) 


	2. Adventures in Emerald City

Team Chaotix on Tour! Chapter 2  
By Angnix  
  
(Just got Sonic Battle, haven't played all the way through that one game yet, but already too many funny elements to leave that game out of this story too, now there is quite a bit of Battle in here, including a good portion of Emerl. . . plus of course I am going to do the American Idol idea, WAY too funny to pass up!!!!! I have so many ideas for this now, it should be great! Plus I did put in who's speaking in front of the quotes. And if you have any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated.)  
  
The next day, Charmy comes buzzing in holding a large envelope.  
  
Charmy: "Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Our first instructions from our client! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"  
  
Vector: "Open it up and read it already!"  
  
Charmy: " De. . De. . Dear. . . Ch. ."  
  
Vector: "What's the hold up?"  
  
Charmy: "I'm only in the first grade Vector! I can't read very well. . ."  
  
Vector snatches the letter from Charmy.  
  
Vector: "Dear Chaotix, I already believe in your skills but I want to make sure you truly have what it takes. The popular television series American Idol is going to do a band special, and they are currently holding auditions on Emerald City's Emerald Shore today. Go there and show them all you got! Signed: Maria"  
  
Charmy: "Oh boy! We're going to the Emerald City?!?!?! We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of OZ!"  
  
Espio: "No Charmy, that is a fictional city, we are going to a real city."  
  
Charmy: "So, there's no wizards or munchkins or cool flying monkeys there?"  
  
Espio: "No."  
  
Charmy: "Aww man!"  
  
Vector: "Come on boys! No time to waste!"  
  
In whatever they drive around they soon arrive in Emerald City, but they are kind of lost. Charmy sees something quite strange however.  
  
Charmy: "Hey look! That house is shaped like Tail's head, do you think he lives there?"  
  
Vector: "I sure hope so, or whoever lives there has a sad, sad obsession with that kid. . ."  
  
Vector walks up and knocks on the door, but the only thing that answers it is a weird robot.  
  
Vector: "Um, can you tell us where Emerald Shore is?  
  
Emerl: ". . ."  
  
Espio: "Can you speak?"  
  
Emerl: ". . ."  
  
Charmy: "Maybe it's broken. . ."  
  
Suddenly Amy comes running up and smashes Vector with her hammer.  
  
Amy: "You stay away from my baby!!! Oh wait, I remember you, you're the Chaotix, sorry. . ."  
  
Vector stands up and rubs his head.  
  
Vector: "Hey! You're that little brat!!! I still want to know what you meant by that date comment!"  
  
Amy: "I would never date you, you're a huge ugly crocodile thing with bad breath!"  
  
Vector: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
Suddenly Vector picks up Espio and throws him at Amy in ball form, Amy is hit and falls over.  
  
Emerl: "Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
Emerl slugs Vector in the head with a hammer move he copied from Amy.  
  
Suddenly Sonic and Tails appear and break up the fight.  
  
Amy: "Sonic, that Vector creep was trying to hurt our baby!!!"  
  
Sonic puts his head over his face.  
  
Vector: "She attacked me for no reason! I just want to know where Emerald Shore is so we can audition for American Idol!"  
  
Sonic: "Emerald Shore is just a little south of here. Just go on, and Amy, first of all that thing is not our baby, and second, Tails, try to reprogram it so it stops calling Amy mommy, I gotta go! Bye!"  
  
Sonic zooms off, the Chaotix hop in their vehicle and head south. Tails looks at Amy.  
  
Tails: "Don't worry Amy, I think it is funny it calls you mommy and it ticks Sonic off, so I'm not going to mess with it."  
  
Amy looks at Emerl.  
  
Amy: "Come on Emerl, let's make your daddy some cookies!"  
  
Emerl: "Cookies! Cookies!"  
  
Team Chaotix arrives at the beach to find a HUGE amount of various groups standing in line for their turn to audition in front of Randy, Paula, and the notorious Simon Cowell. After about 3 hours of waiting the team was kind of exhausted though.  
  
Vector: "Can't this stupid line go any faster?"  
  
Charmy: "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Espio: "I'm getting tired of this. . ."  
  
Espio goes invisible and sneaks past some security guards. He spots some V.I.P. passes and snatches three of them, then sneaks back to the line and reappears.  
  
Espio: "Nothing is impossible with Ultimate Ninja Power!!!"  
  
Vector: "Yes Espio, we know you are a ninja, now let's go!"  
  
The three show their passes to the security guards and head to where the auditions were being held.  
  
Charmy: "I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
Umm, I mean first they go to the bathroom, then they go to where the auditions were being held. Vector went up to a band in line.  
  
Vector: "See, we're V.I.P.s, can we cut in line?"  
  
Rocker Guy: "No way dude! We've been standing in this line for hours man, I'm not giving up my place, even if I do have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
Vector opens his mouth and blows a little of his breath in his face, guy and the rest of his band runs off.  
  
Random Guy: "That croc needs to see a doctor about that!"  
  
The Chaotix put on their best smiles as they walk into the audition room. At once Randy, Paula and Simon give them a very strange stare.  
  
Simon: "So, what do you call yourselves?"  
  
Vector: "The Chaotix! I'm Vector the Crocodile, this is Espio the Chameleon, and this little guy is Charmy Bee! A long time ago we used to have a fourth member, Mighty the Armadillo, but he disappeared under mysterious circumstances. . ."  
  
Simon: "The first thing I have to say is you three look bloody awful! A crocodile, a bee and a chameleon might not look well in the public's eye, but what the heck, let's hear you sing."  
  
"TWAG! TWAG! TWAG! BEE BEE BEE! CHARMY BEE! ROARRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
After their performance they looked around, but saw no one.  
  
Vector: "Hey, what happened?"  
  
Charmy: "I don't know, but we did get a lot of Rings for some reason!"  
  
Suddenly they were caught up in a mysterious flash of light, then they were suddenly somewhere else entirely.  
  
Vector: "Okay, what gives?"  
  
Then a cloaked figure appeared in front of them.  
  
Mysterious Figure: "Nice job boys. I have already taken my profit, I will send you all home now, I will give you further instructions tomorrow."  
  
Vector: "Who are you?"  
  
Vector lunged at the figure, but suddenly in another flash of light they were back at the Chaotix Detective's Agency.  
  
Vector: "Man, that was strange. . ."  
  
Charmy: "Hey, some of our Rings are gone!"  
  
(Okay, so I know they just auditioned, they weren't really on the show, but guess what. . . they don't know it but they made the cut. . . how you may ask? Read the next chapter to find out. . .) 


	3. The Chaotix go to Night Babylon

Team Chaotix on Tour Chapter 3  
By Angnix  
  
(Man, I wasn't paying attention, its Emerald Town and Emerald Shore. . . anyway I have made it through all of Battle's storyline and I have read all of Gerald's journal entries too, so I'm caught up now. And yes this story does take place after Heroes, during Battle. Anyway Chapter 3!)  
  
The next day, Vector had no sleep at all the night before, the entire night and all of that day he had been straining his brain trying to figure out exactly what had happened. He decided he better talk it over with Espio and Charmy, who happened to be watching a special on the American Idol Band Edition. They were very confused.  
  
Charmy: "Hey Vector! Aren't those the guys we somehow blew up yesterday?"  
  
Vector: "Confirms what I suspected all along, they were robots, not the real Randy, Paula and Simon, which is why they blew up."  
  
Espio: "But Vector, then how do you explain this?"  
  
On the television was them! But instead of what they remember happening actually happening this was the scene they watched:  
  
---  
  
Randy (crying): "That was the most touching thing I've ever heard!"  
  
Paula: "You are the best band in America, no doubt about it."  
  
Charmy starts erratically flying around the room, Espio tries to stand there looking respectful, Vector starts stomping around scaring everyone.  
  
Charmy: "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
Espio: "This was all made possible by ULTIMATE NINJA POWER!"  
  
Vector: "OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY!"  
  
Simon: "Chaotix, you're going to Hollywood."  
  
---  
  
After watching this they all stood there looking at each other very, very confused.  
  
Charmy: "I don't remember that."  
  
Espio: "I cannot recall that particular incident either."  
  
Vector: "I don't know what is up, but whatever it is is awfully strange, if only we had a clue who this "Maria" is."  
  
Suddenly in a flash of light a strange envelope appears right in front of them.  
  
Vector: "Okay, this is getting very weird. . ."  
  
Espio cautiously opens it and starts to read the letter.  
  
"Dear Chaotix: Congratulations, you will indeed be going to Hollywood in 2 weeks, but I have another assignment for you. 10:00p.m. tonight I need you to go to Club Rouge, a battle and night club located in Night Babylon, you will be performing in front of a full house, so I expect your best performance! Maria."  
  
Vector: "Night Babylon. . . been there before. . . I don't think we should take Charmy there, it's not a place for little kids."  
  
Charmy: "Huh? Why?"  
  
Vector: "Well, it's kind of adult. . ."  
  
Charmy: "But I'm part of the band! I have to go!"  
  
Vector: "Fine, but I'm bringing the blindfold. . ."  
  
They hop in their vehicle once again and find themselves in the middle of Night Babylon, they kept running into drunk guys aimlessly walking down the street and very shady-looking women, Vector accidentally walks into one of the drunk guys.  
  
Drunk guy: "Whatta think your doin, looking for a fight bub?"  
  
Vector: "Umm, no. . . sorry"  
  
Drunk guy: "You don't look so tough. . ."  
  
The man swings at Vector, but he trips and lands facedown in the street. He stops moving.  
  
Vector: "Umm, I think we should go somewhere else, if I recall Club Rouge is this way."  
  
They walk past a bar, when suddenly Knuckles and Emerl come walking out of the bar.  
  
Knuckles: "Stupid bar, stupid guard robos. . . great booze though."  
  
Emerl: "I tore those stupid rust buckets apart. But I have not mouth, so I had no booze."  
  
Vector: "Hey Knuckles!!!"  
  
Knuckles: "Hey Chaotix! What brings my old buddies to a place like this?"  
  
Vector: "What brings you to a place like this?"  
  
Knuckles: "Long story, but anyway while you are here watch out for the Phi robots, they look just like my buddy Emerl here but are evil, got it?"  
  
Vector: "Okay, well, I don't know if I should really tell you this, but I trust you Knuckles so I will. Basically this strange new client that calls himself Maria. . ."  
  
Knuckles: "Maria? Does this have anything to do with Shadow?"  
  
Vector: "Shadow? That black hedgehog that was with that broad and that psycho robot?"  
  
Knuckles: "Yeah, he has a complex past, part of which involves Maria, Eggman's long dead cousin. That broad by the way is Rouge, she owns, lives in and runs Club Rouge, in my opinion the worst dump in this town."  
  
Vector: "Hmm, could have something to do with Shadow, but would our client give out such an obvious clue to his identity? And I know her name, I just like calling her broad. Why does she live in a dump like this?"  
  
Knuckles: "Beats me, but me and Emerl have to go now!"  
  
Vector: "Strange, I wonder if that broad has something to do with this. . ."  
  
Charmy: "What's a broad Vector?"  
  
Vector: "Uhhh, it's almost 10:00, time to go!"  
  
They arrive in to the club making their way thorough the crowd of dancing people.  
  
Charmy: "I like this place! Reminds me of a giant pinball machine! I want to be in a giant pinball machine!"  
  
Vector: "Um Charmy. . . Remember our last mission?"  
  
Charmy: "Oh yeah. . . that was fun! ^-^"  
  
Rouge in her Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Battle outfit walks up to them.  
  
Rouge: "Hey boys, ready to rock this place?"  
  
Vector: "Oh yeah, by the way who booked us here?"  
  
Rouge: "Do ya really want to know?"  
  
Vector: "Sure!"  
  
Rouge: "Well, ya have to give me that gold chain around your neck first."  
  
Vector: "What???"  
  
Rouge: "Ya heard me, show me the gold, then I'll talk."  
  
Suddenly Shadow uses Chaos Control to appear out of nowhere.  
  
Shadow: "Leave them alone Rouge."  
  
Rouge: "Shouldn't you still be sleeping? Now go back to bed like a good boy."  
  
Shadow just gives her a cold stare.  
  
Vector: "Wait a minute, you live with her? O-o"  
  
Shadow: "Long story. . ."  
  
Rouge: "Anyway, time to take the stage! You have a lot of fans to please!"  
  
The Chaotix take the stage, the entire crowd stops dancing and stares at them.  
  
"TWANG TWANG TWANG! BEE BEE BEE CHARMY BEE! ROOARVECTORTHECROCODILE!"  
  
Then they look around, everyone is gone.  
  
Vector: "Not again!"  
  
Charmy: "Wow! We got 2,950 more Rings! But after our client takes 20% of them we will only have 2,360! But that's 29 extra lives! Cool!"  
  
Vector: "Wait a minute, you can't read but you can do math?"  
  
Charmy: "I can do what now? What did I just say?"  
  
Vector: "Never mind."  
  
Suddenly in a flash of light they were in the same mysterious room as before, the mysterious client was standing in front of them.  
  
Mysterious Client: "Good job! Very good job!"  
  
Suddenly they were back in the Chaotix Detective Agency again.  
  
Vector: "Okay, either that really didn't happen and we are experiencing a mass hallucination, or our life doesn't make sense anymore!"  
  
Espio: "Hmm, maybe we all ate something bad."  
  
Charmy: "Not me! All I eat is. . ."  
  
Espio: "Flower nectar and honey, we know, we know. . ."  
  
Charmy: "No, I drink flower nectar and honey, I eat pollen!"  
  
Espio: "-_-"  
  
(So, good or not? Anyway if you haven't seen Battle, yes, Shadow gets beaten up by a guard robo, Rouge drags him unconscious to Club Rouge, the game is kind of weird in that you find out Shadow lives with Rouge before they explain why O-o.) 


	4. Spying on People

Team Chaotix On Tour Chapter 4  
By Angnix  
  
(If you guys want to know the honest truth there is a lot of Sonic Battle spoilers in this story, if you read this story before you get the game then play the game you would see immediately what from that game I put directly in that story, and the fact that the stuff I put in here in this story is in the same order it comes up in Sonic Battle. Anyway here's Chapter 4!)  
  
The next day, Vector is not only wondering what happened at Club Rouge last night, but what if anything is the connection between this weird case of theirs and Shadow. After quite a bit of internet detective work of his own Vector decided to have another meeting with the Chaotix.  
  
Vector: "Espio, I've done a lot of snooping on my own through the internet, but I want you to do go on an information gathering mission all day."  
  
Espio: "Using my invisibility of course."  
  
Vector: "Oh yea."  
  
Espio: "ULTIMATE NINJA POWER!"  
  
Vector: "I'm gonna put a wire on you, but only talk into it when no one's around so your cover isn't blown, and I will be able to talk to you through your ear piece. What I want you to do first is go back to Club Rouge, see if anyone there is talking about anything strange that might have happened last night, plus Shadow is there, try to see if there is any evidence he is indeed our mystery client, and get some good dirt on Rouge too. Your second mission will be to spy on everyone else that had anything to do with the Metal Sonic situation for a short period of time, just listen in on them and look around their place of residence for a while. Amy and Cream live in apartments in Central City, Sonic and Tails live in Emerald Town, and Knuckles, kinda harder since he lives near the Holy Summit of Angel Island, but Angel Island happens to be near Emerald Town currently and it's pretty easy to get there. And Big the Cat lives in the jungle near the Mystic Ruins, near Tail's old workshop. I have all of their addresses right here, but I couldn't find any info at all on where Omega or Metal Sonic is, so unfortunately we can't snoop on them too, but it is rumored Eggman is somewhere in Night Babylon, so Espio when you are there I want you to keep an eye out for that slimeball too. You got all that Espio?"  
  
Espio: "Oh yea, but do we have to spy on Knuckles though? He trusts us quite a bit."  
  
Vector: "Yes we do, wouldn't be fair to anyone else."  
  
Charmy: "I don't understand that. . ."  
  
Espio (whispering to Charmy): "I don't either."  
  
Vector: "What are you guys talking about???"  
  
Espio: "How we totally understand why we have to spy on Knuckles."  
  
Vector: "Oh, then explain it back to me then!"  
  
Espio: "Oh look at the time, I better get started, bye!"  
  
Espio slips out the door.  
  
Vector: "Hey Espio, want us nearby so that we can help you if you are in trouble?"  
  
Espio: "No, it will be more likely we will be discovered, my Ultimate Ninja Power will protect me!"  
  
Espio takes off running down the street.  
  
Vector: "Charmy, do you think that Espio uses that Ninja line too much?"  
  
Charmy: "I may be a kid, but I know that microphone you have is turned on and Espio can hear you through his ear piece! I'm going, bye!"  
  
Charmy zooms off leaving Vector alone, suddenly a sheriken wizzs by Vector's head, Vector doesn't even bother looking around because he knows Espio was invisible.  
  
Espio: "I'm not very far away either."  
  
Vector: "Enough clowning around! Let's get this mission going!"  
  
Espio takes off down the street again, he's pretty fast, so it doesn't take him very long to get to Night Babylon.  
  
Espio: "Okay, ready to infiltrate Club Rouge."  
  
Vector: "Fine, just be quiet!"  
  
Since it was the middle of the day, Club Rouge was closed, but Espio could hear that Rouge and Shadow were inside, so he knocked on the door, Rouge opened it.  
  
Rouge: "Hello???"  
  
Espio slipped past her when she was trying to figure out what was going on. Rouge with an annoyed look on her face walked upstairs to where she lived. Espio didn't get a close look at Shadow earlier but now he could distinctly tell that he looked kind of roughed up and was not in very good shape, he was sleeping on Rouge's couch. Rouge was muttering to herself.  
  
Rouge: "Stupid kids knocking on people's doors and running away, the very reason why I'm never having any stupid kids of my own. . ."  
  
Rouge then stood there staring at Shadow for a while, he had a Chaos Emerald on him, Rouge made a motion like she was going to take it away from him while he was asleep, but then stopped. She then sat at her kitchen table and put her hand on her head and just sat there.  
  
Rouge: "I just can't do it. . ."  
  
Rouge just sat like that a little while longer, then she sat down at a computer, she started looking through what appeared to be the booking records for Club Rouge. Rouge started mumbling to herself again.  
  
Rouge: "Well, I know I'm not going to get any more jewel thieving done until I figure out who messed with my booking records and had the Chaotix perform at my club, those jerks were so lousy. . ."  
  
Espio: "LOUSY???"  
  
Rouge: "Huh, who said that???"  
  
Vector: "You blew our cover, get out of there!"  
  
Espio didn't see a better way out so he decided to jump out the window and Triangle Jump between some walls, but Rouge felt the wind when he ran past her, she caught a glimpse of the bluish-green energy that sometimes comes off Espio too.  
  
Rouge: "Espio! Hmm, the Chaotix probably hacked into my computer and booked themselves, but what reason would they have to spy on me. . . I hope they are not after the Gizoid too, because it's going to be MY jewel thieving robot!!!"  
  
Espio goes into a dark alley so he can talk to Vector privately.  
  
Espio: "Umm, sorry about that, but they appear to know nothing, and Shadow's in pretty rough shape, I would highly doubt he's our client, someone was trying to purposely throw us off track."  
  
Vector: "Anyway one of my sources just e-mailed me saying Eggman is in a place called "Gimme Shelter" it's not hard to find, it's shaped like the slimeball's head! We can't pass up this opportunity, go and spy on him!"  
  
Espio: "Actually I see the place already, not hard to miss at all!"  
  
Espio easily sneaks into Eggman's base, he is taken aback by what he sees, several robots being put together, and a bunch of strange looking ones that looked like Emerl but were all gray. Espio then notices some messages on the screen; the bottom one really caught his eye.  
  
"... A heritage of the past I dug out, "Gizoid".... And the ultimate life form I created by my own hands, Shadow... I equipped both weapons with "heart." If all powers are not what is to be obtained for oneself, but what is to be born from hearts that yearn for someone, I believe all conflicts should cease to exist. Please... If there is anyone listening to my prayers... Bring hope to humanity."  
  
Espio: "What wise words. . ."  
  
Suddenly an alarm sounded.  
  
"Intruder detected, activating Guard Robos" 


	5. Pink Nightmare

Team Chaotix On Tour Chapter 5  
By Angnix  
  
(*Looks at pile of stuff I must read and write papers about by Monday* *sigh* Oh well. . . anyway I think I got off a little off-track with the story last chapter, my humor story was turning too serious. . . anyway for some reason the number of reviews has dropped quite significantly, so don't worry, this chapter will be humorous, even though still there is no Team Chaotix singing and blowing stuff up until a little later, but don't worry, Espio's snooping will turn funny. Enjoy!)  
  
Espio decided to stay invisible despite the fact he was spotted. Suddenly a large mouse ran across the floor with a Guard Robo following it.  
  
Guard Robo: "All intruders must be eliminated!"  
  
The Guard Robo vaporized the mouse with an electric shock till the mouse was no more than ashes gently falling to the floor.  
  
Computer Voice: "Intruder Destroyed. Deactivating Guard Robo."  
  
The Guard Robo slowly went back the direction it came from, Espio secretly thinking to himself "Man, Eggman's security is tight, I might as well leave before I am that mouse."  
  
Vector was quite concerned with what he heard over his mic.  
  
Vector: "Espio? Espio?" (thinking to himself "Where am I gonna find another purple ninja chameleon that plays that banjo-thing or whatever the heck that is?)  
  
But Espio didn't dare say a word until he had successfully crawled through the air duct and back outside to freedom.  
  
Espio: "I'm okay, a mouse tripped off his alarm system. There were rather puzzling journal entries on the Doc's computer written by someone named Gerald that mentioned someone named Maria, something called a Gizoid and a couple of references to Shadow. I have no clue what it means, but it might suggest this whole mystery does indeed involve Eggman. But I did not investigate further, I am not a coward, but at the same time I did not want to be that mouse. Poor little mousy *cries*."  
  
Vector: "Umm, Espio, you are starting to scare me."  
  
Espio: "Sorry."  
  
Vector: "You did find some very nice information, but that is still not proof that Eggman had anything to do with this. Anyway I want you to head to Central City and spy on Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. It is pretty unlikely they have anything to do with this, but being the good detectives we are we cannot rule out any possibilities."  
  
Espio: "Affirmative, (in a whisper) its cute little whiskers, gone. . ."  
  
Vector: "What did you say?"  
  
Espio: "Um, nothing, I'm heading over there now."  
  
Espio approached the pink apartment complex invisible, Amy, Cream and Emerl were outside.  
  
Amy: "So you are saying I can't eat chocolate anymore?"  
  
Emerl: "If you want to continue your current rate of calorie loss chocolate is no longer an acceptable food."  
  
Amy: "Oh. . .Hey Cream, Cheese what to boxercise again?"  
  
Cream: "Oh man. . .I wish Mom wasn't mysteriously gone somewhere. . ."  
  
While Amy, Cream, and Emerl were boxercising, Espio snuck his way into her room. The poor chameleons brain went on overload, he whispered to Vector.  
  
Espio: "It's the most hideous thing I have ever seen. Pink everywhere. Sonic's face everywhere. This girl disturbs me."  
  
Vector: "But we must know. Anyway girl's like that usually keep a diary, look under her pillow or mattress or something, that is usually where girls keep things like that."  
  
Espio: "Okay, I've found the diary, it appears to have a lock, but fortunately I have Ultimate Ninja Power lock-picking skills!"  
  
Vector: "Fine, just open and read it already!"  
  
Espio had the lock picked in short time, and proceeded to read the last entry.  
  
"Dear Diary:  
  
I can't believe it!!!! Sonic a robot named Emerl to test me to see if I can be a good mommy!!! Okay, so I did accidentally let Rouge kidnap him, but Sonic doesn't have to know about that. I am a good mommy. Sonic will come with the ring tomorrow, and then the next day we will be wed. Then 9 months later our little one will come. But currently our first baby seems to be growing well, he is saying many more words, despite the fact he had been rude. But he just copied that off of Sonic, but that is okay, Sonic will not be rude anymore when he is married to me because I will teach him manners."  
  
Espio: "Vector, after reading just one entry in this journal, I am pretty much convinced she has nothing to do with our client, and she needs a psychiatrist really, really badly."  
  
Just then he heard a shriek coming from the door way.  
  
Amy: "AHHHHHHH! There is a ghost or something reading my diary!!!"  
  
Espio realizing that Amy seeing her open diary floating in mid-air freaked her out decided to make himself visible, but that just made things worse.  
  
Amy: "ESPIO! YOU PERVERT! YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME!!!"  
  
Espio had no time to react before the Piko Piko hit him square on the top of his head at full force. 


	6. Amy's Drawings

Team Chaotix on Tour! Chapter 6  
By Angnix  
  
(Hmm. . . still not getting many reviews. . . oh well I'll still try.)  
  
Espio slowly opened his eyes. At first all he could see was pink. Then he realized he was tied up, Amy was standing over him holding the wire that was on Espio. Espio looked over, Vector and Charmy were tied up too!  
  
Espio: "Hey! Let us go!"  
  
Amy: "No way, unless you tell me why you guys were spying on me!"  
  
Vector: "We will never tell!"  
  
Charmy: "Yea!"  
  
Amy: "Fine then, I will come back in a couple of hours, hopefully by then you will tell me what is going on!"  
  
Amy stormed out of the room.  
  
Espio: "Umm, how'd she get you two?"  
  
Vector: "Well I tried to save you, but I swear, she pulled that hammer out of nowhere!"  
  
Charmy: "She offered me candy!"  
  
Espio: "Idiots!"  
  
Vector: "You are the idiot! Why did you make yourself visible???"  
  
Espio: "Well, um. . . she scared the living daylights out of me! Idiot!"  
  
Vector: "Why I otta. . ."  
  
Charmy: "Guys, how are we gonna get out of here? I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere the mysterious client appeared.  
  
M.C.: "See what you got yourselves into by trying to find out my identity?"  
  
Vector: "Uh. . . what makes you say that?"  
  
M.C.: "Listen crocodile, I'm not dumb. And you guys are too valuable to me, so I'm just going to let you suffer a little. You will have to spend 2 days with Miss Rose here, then I will free you. Hopefully by that time you will have learned your lesson, and if you tell Miss Rose about me or anything involving this case, you will not enjoy the consequences, understand?"  
  
Vector: "Pal, all I have to say is you're messin with the wrong croc."  
  
M.C.: "And you are messing with the wrong client. Too bad it is way too late to back out now, besides you have to make your national debut still."  
  
With those words the Mysterious Client disappeared in another flash of light.  
  
Vector: "One thing is now clear, our client is somehow monitoring what we do."  
  
Espio: "How do you suppose he is monitoring us?"  
  
Vector: "A bug perhaps, who knows."  
  
The three chatted for a couple of hours, then Amy came back.  
  
Amy: "So guys, are you gonna tell me why you have been spying on me, or not?"  
  
Vector: "Sorry miss, but you know, its top secret. We didn't mean to disrespect you, I swear."  
  
Amy: "Hmmm, looks like I'm gonna haveta be more persistent then! But in the mean time might as well entertain you guys while you are here! Hey I know! You guys can look at the pictures I am drawing! Hee hee! I am drawing what I want my future life with Sonic to be like!!!"  
  
Vector, Espio have huge anime-style sweat drops.  
  
Charmy: "Ahh! How cute!"  
  
Espio: "I have read her diary, close your eyes boys."  
  
Amy: "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Amy leaves the room, comes back with tape.  
  
Vector: "No! That's not right!"  
  
Amy tapes their eyes open.  
  
Amy holds up the first pictured titled "Our First Kiss".  
  
Charmy: "That's kinda gross."  
  
Vector: "Umm. . . so. . . actually that could have been a lot worse. . ."  
  
Amy: "Ehhh. . . I'm not perverted! The next one is better!"  
  
She flips to a pictured titled "Our Wedding".  
  
Vector: "You put Sonic in a pink tuxedo. . ."  
  
Espio: "Duh, the entire thing is pink. . ."  
  
Amy: "Hey, I like pink! Okay, here is the best one!"  
  
Amy holds up the next one titled "Our Honeymoon".  
  
Vector: "Surprisingly not graphic. Where are you guys? Oh wait. . . under the sheet?"  
  
Amy: "Yeah, use your imagination!"  
  
Charmy: "So what's going on???"  
  
Vector: "Ehh, he's doesn't know about the birds and the bees yet."  
  
Charmy: "I keep hearing that. . . so what do bees do with birds? I'd like to know since I'm a bee and whatever it is sounds real important the way people talk about it!"  
  
Vector: "Um Amy, I suggest you move on. . ."  
  
Charmy: "Hey! I want to know! Anyway Amy, I have to do to the bathroom or you won't like what happens next!"  
  
Amy: "Oh all right. I will untie you for just a minute, but you must promise to come back!"  
  
Vector: "Oh sure, we will!"  
  
Amy unties the three, and immediately they bolt out the door.  
  
Amy: "Awww, I didn't even get to show them "Me Pregnant with Sonic's baby" "Me Having Sonic's Baby" and "Sonic Holding our Baby"!!!"  
  
Espio: "I think we better stop spying on people. . ." 


	7. Pink Nightmare 2

Team Chaotix on Tour! Chapter 7  
By Angnix  
  
So the three detectives ran and ran, until they were safely far away from Amy Rose, but the way Vector and Charmy were looking at Espio made him quite nervous.  
  
Vector: "I would pound you for getting us caught like that, but I'm gonna let it slide, for now."  
  
Espio: "I understand. But I think the knowledge my ninja skills failed me is punishment enough right now."  
  
Charmy: "Well, might as well go back to the agency to see if we have any calls!"  
  
So the three make it back the agency, but no calls. So they continued their boring routine, Vector sat at his desk watching TV, while Charmy and Espio practiced their instruments in the back. Vector was thinking about his client's ability to seemingly alter things and to change location. One line of thinking lead him to a newspaper article.  
  
"I wonder if our client is. . ."  
  
The phone rang, Vector picked up the phone.  
  
Vector: "Hello, Chaotix Detective Agency, how may we help you?"  
  
Amy: "Yes. . . this is Amy!!! You guys didn't see the rest of my pictures! I'm coming over right now!"  
  
Vector: "Umm. . . Sonic just stopped by here! He's going on a date with Rouge the Bat! You better go over and stop him, I know, show him those pretty pictures of yours! That'll convince him that he should be with you instead of her!"  
  
Amy: "SONIC!!!"  
  
Amy hung up the phone. Vector just sat there smiling. Then he started laughing. Espio came in.  
  
Espio: "What's so funny?"  
  
Vector: "Nothing. . ."  
  
About a half hour had passed, when suddenly Vector's phone rang again.  
  
Vector: "Hello, Chaotix Detective Agency?"  
  
Amy: "That wasn't very nice Vector! Sonic wasn't there! And on top of that, Rouge and Shadow stole my pictures! I'm coming to get you now crocodile!"  
  
Vector: "Sonic lied to me, he's trying to throw you off, he really went to the bar to pick up women!"  
  
Amy: "I'm not Knuckles!!! Don't think you can fool me, I'm closer than you think. . ."  
  
Vector: "Where are you? "  
  
Amy: "You don't know, and you don't know when I will show up again. . ."  
  
The phone hung up.  
  
Vector: "Oh man. . ."  
  
Suddenly Rouge ran in.  
  
Rouge: "Where is Espio?"  
  
Vector: "Why?"  
  
Rouge: "I've got something to show him. . ."  
  
Vector spotted Amy's drawings in her hand.  
  
Vector: "He's in the back. . ."  
  
Rouge goes though the door, then presses his ear to the door to listen.  
  
Rouge: "This is what you get for spying on me!"  
  
Espio: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THOSE PICTURES AGAIN!"  
  
Charmy: "I don't either. . ."  
  
Suddenly Espio and Charmy ran out the door with Rouge chasing them, Vector just sat back in his chair smiling.  
  
Vector: "Hee hee! I got off scot free!"  
  
But then suddenly Vector was grabbed from behind, then he heard a chainsaw start up!  
  
Amy: "GUESS WHO!"  
  
Vector: "NOOOOOO! This isn't happening!!!"  
  
Suddenly Vector woke up, Espio and Charmy were practicing in back, he was sitting in front of the TV.  
  
Vector: "A dream. . . I wonder how much of that was a dream. . ."  
  
Suddenly Amy walked in.  
  
Amy: "You didn't see the rest of my pictures!"  
  
Vector: "Bettcha Sonic would like to see them!"  
  
Amy: "Really?"  
  
Vector: "Yep!"  
  
Amy: "Byes!"  
  
Amy walked out the door cheerfully. Vector looked in front of him, the newspaper article wasn't part of the dream.  
  
Vector: "Could he possibly be our client?"  
  
Suddenly as if on clue the client mysteriously appeared in a flash of light right in front of him!  
  
M.C.: "I have thought this through, and in order for me to better keep track of what you three do, I have to stay here up until the time of your American Idol Concert. But you must not let ANYONE know that I am here, or there will be dire consequences!"  
  
Vector: "Sure thing, client, you can stay back here. . ."  
  
Vector led their client through the back door, and winked at Espio.  
  
Vector: "You can sleep on our extra couch back here."  
  
M.C.: "Thank you."  
  
The Mysterious Client sat down. Espio pulled a switch on the wall. Suddenly an electrical surge stunned the client, he fell unconscious!  
  
Vector: "Nice job Espio, first to make sure he doesn't get away. . ."  
  
Vector took the M.C.'s Chaos Emerald away, then chained him up.  
  
Vector: "Hee hee, now to pull off his mask, but I already know who he is, there have been a surprising number of clues. . ."  
  
(Ha, you have to wait till the next chapter, which is the last, to find out! Do you know who the Mysterious Client is?) 


	8. And the Client is

Team Chaotix on Tour! Chapter 8  
By Angnix  
  
(Sorry for taking so long to update, but guess what? I'm branching out into sprite comics! Hee hee, I should make "Attack of the Amy Clones" a fan-fic, but that was taking up some of my time and second, isn't it more suspenseful like this? The Mysterious Client shall be revealed, and this is the last chapter, sorry it is kind of short!)  
  
The Mysterious Client was still unconscious, so before pulling off his mask Vector decided to recap the clues.  
  
Vector: "One of the most important clues boys is his teleporting ability."  
  
Charmy: "How'd he do it? Huh?"  
  
Vector: "This newspaper article here reminded me of the time Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Control to save the Earth."  
  
Charmy: "So who was it?"  
  
Vector: "Well, that fact seems to narrow it down to Sonic and Shadow, but who knows who else might have that power, so it's not very concrete, but a good start. The second important clue is the codename Maria. We found out Maria was a girl that Shadow used to know."  
  
Charmy: "So it's Shadow!"  
  
Vector: "No, the way I see it, our client knows we are detectives, and might have just used that name to throw us off the right track, besides, Shadow is injured making me doubt it was him, but he could probably still use Chaos Control, so that's not very solid either."  
  
Espio: "So, where there any more clues?"  
  
Vector: "Well, there is also the fact that Rouge said she knew who the client was, suggesting Shadow again, but Espio discovered she really didn't, she was lying. Also whoever did this does have computer skills in order to hack into Rouge's computer, or at least knows someone that does, which is what I suspect the case to be. . ."  
  
Charmy: "Why do you say that?"  
  
Vector: "Because boys, I didn't tell ya this, but I found out how all those weird things happened. See this thing attached to our T.V. boys? Someone sent us that fake American Idol program; I checked into it, American Idol is not even having a band competition! And our audition at Emerald Beach and Club Rouge, I suspect never really happened! We did get rings suggesting our Team Blast destroyed robots, but the rest of it was some sort of very high-tech illusion! I mean this thing on our T.V. is super high-tech, plus it is bugged too, which is how he knew we were trying to figure out who he was!"  
  
Espio: "So what does that suggest?"  
  
Vector: "A lot, when you consider the last couple of clues. Our Mysterious Client considered staying with Amy for a couple of days as punishment, so he apparently doesn't have a very good opinion of Amy. Also very soon after we told Amy Rose to go look for Sonic, our Mysterious Client shows up here wanting to hide! Sonic can't stand Amy Rose, and his little friend Tails got all the technological know how to pull this off! It's Sonic boys!"  
  
Vector pulls off the covering hat, and indeed it is Sonic. Sonic wakes up.  
  
Vector: "Sonic, why?"  
  
Espio: "Why did you trick us so?"  
  
Charmy: "Yeah! You should see what we did to Eggman for tricking us!"  
  
The Chaotix look at Sonic very, very angrily, Sonic looks concerned.  
  
Sonic: "Well, see, the thing is, I needed rings, and Tails had some robots to blow up. . . basically we were bored. . ."  
  
Vector: "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"  
  
Charmy: "Yeah, stupid!"  
  
Espio: "We shouldn't beat him up though, I have something else in mind. . ."  
  
The next day. . . Sonic is tied up, in Amy's room, his eyes taped open. Amy is standing in front of him with her notebook.  
  
Amy: "And this lovely one is titled "Our Honeymoon"."  
  
Sonic: "Let me guess, we're under the sheets?"  
  
Amy: "Yep! ^_^"  
  
Sonic: "Umm. . . If you let me go, umm, I'll kiss you!"  
  
Amy: "Hee hee! You're not fooling me Sonic!"  
  
Sonic: "Can I please go to the bathroom?"  
  
Amy: "That is what the jar is for. Now here is "Me Pregnant with Sonic's Baby."  
  
Sonic: "End this story now, PLEASE!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile outside Tails is watching this using a pair of high-powered binoculars.  
  
Tails: "Hee hee, I got off scot free!!!"  
  
Charmy: "I found you! Take this fox boy!"  
  
Tails: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Emerl: "Leave me out of this; I'm blowing this taco stand!"  
  
THE END! 


End file.
